


ding! ding! ding! - skephalo

by soulmte



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brat, Dom Badboyhalo, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Skephalo, Sub Skeppy, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmte/pseuds/soulmte
Summary: zak is a brat and wants to put on a show for darryl while he's at dinner
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 439





	ding! ding! ding! - skephalo

**Author's Note:**

> this ones a bit shorter, sorry about that but possible.. part two?

zak had always been mischievous. it wasn’t uncommon for him to tease darryl, giggling when he shouted shallow threats at him, and right now that was exactly the case.

they had been dating for a few years, it wasn’t uncommon for them to sext. usually when one of them were feeling sexually frustrated or wanted to “show off ''. zak and darryl would take turns sending sexual messages or photos - the chat would quickly turn into a sexting session with photos, messages, even videos of themselves. darryl was usually the one to start it, sometimes sending simple videos of his hands sloppily pumping his own dick, groaning zak’s name while he comes all over his stomach. 

zak didn’t often start the conversations or send his own content, darryl was okay with that, plus he knew zak liked receiving darryl’s photos and videos of himself. 

but right now, zak was feeling mischievous and wanted to tease darryl. 

he knew he was out eating dinner, out in public, where he couldn’t act on his sexual desires.

and that’s exactly what zak wanted.

he palmed himself through his grey sweatpants again, making sure the outline of his erection was prominent enough to be seen on camera. squeezing his thighs together, he aimed his phone downwards and snapped a photo. following that, he lifted his butt from his chair and tugged his sweatpants down, exposing his bulge just a bit more. he thumbed his slit through his thin boxers for a moment, letting out a tiny gasp when a drop of precome dribbled out, wetting the fabric a bit. angling his phone yet again, he snapped another photo. 

satisfied, he opened his and darryl’s messages and sent the pair of photos. immediately he exited the chat, smiling to himself. 

he couldn’t wait to see darryl’s reaction - being in a public place. the thought made his smile brighten. 

a few minutes went by, zak absentmindedly toying with his hard on while he scrolled through his twitter feed. 

ding!

zak’s phone buzzed, accompanied by the soft notification noise. 

ding! ding! ding!

zak grinned, his eyes crinkled at the corners as he listened to his phone go crazy. 

darryl:  
ZAK

darryl:  
you’re such a brat

darryl:  
i’m eating dinner right now, don’t do this

zak audibly laughed, reading his responses. he loved teasing darryl, and he loved knowing he could get him bothered so easily. 

quickly opening his camera app again, he reached down and pulled his dick through the opening in his boxers so it was on full display. pumping it a few times before he took another picture, sending it straight to darryl with the message attached,

zak:  
what, you don’t like what you see, sir? i can’t help it, thinking about you gets me so worked up. 

zak watched as darryl started typing. the smile appearing on his face again, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself, his nervousness turning into excitement. 

darryl:  
oh you know it's the opposite, that’s why you’re doing this, hm?

darryl:  
but it’s not going to work baby, you’ll have to try harder than that

darryl:  
maybe you need me to fuck you senseless before i leave each time so you can’t send me messages like this while i’m out. is that what puppy needs?

zak was having fun, so much fun. darryl’s words flew right over his head, like it was a competition to see who could turn the other one on more. zak was obviously gonna win this one. he wanted to show him more. he wanted darryl to see everything he was doing to himself, wanted him to imagine he was the one touching him. he wanted darryl to forget about the people he was with and focus on the boy on his screen. the thought made zak so hot. he wanted to put on a show for him, be a brat and make him want to come home and fuck him. 

he bit his bottom lip, thumbing his wet slit and whimpering. he opened the camera app yet again, flipping it to the front facing setting. he angled his phone downwards while pulling his shirt up and holding the fabric between his teeth. making sure darryl would be able to see his leaking dick resting on his stomach, he pressed record as he began to play with his nipples.

zak’s nipples were sensitive, he knew that, and so did darryl. a few light brushes was enough to make him writhe, and a few minutes of pinching and sucking was enough to turn him into a needy, whiny, mess. darryl liked to take advantage of that. he fondly recalled the time darryl had come home early, looking as innocent as usual before he abused zak’s chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and toying with the other one between his fingers until zak was crying and begging for release. 

he pinched the hard bud between his fingers, softly jerking up into the touch. he rolled his nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, panting quietly, letting a little squeak out. when he pinched a bit harder. his cock visibly twitched, and he stopped recording. 

zak switched back to the chat with slightly trembling fingers, sending the video. with every pinch of his nipple and stroke of his dick, he felt his teasing, bratty demeanor melt away as his arousal only grew. the thought of darryl fighting with himself, gripping his crotch with every message the younger boy sent, and trying to control his facial expressions, all because of him was enough to make zak whimper, squeezing his dick a bit tighter. 

he wanted more. he wanted to see how far he could go before darryl lost it, right there in the restaurant. maybe darryl would lose it at the sight of his puppy falling apart, playing with his sensitive nipples, not being able to touch him. maybe he would be burning holes into the tablecloth in front of him, mentally cursing zak for causing him to get so hot and bothered. zak bet if he were in that restaurant right then darryl would’ve taken him to the bathroom and bent him over the sink and mercilessly pounded into him until he was dripping sweat and come. 

zak let out a high pitched moan at the thought, spreading his legs ever so wider. this wasn’t enough. zak wanted to feel full, he wanted darryl to see. kicking off his sweatpants and underwear. he shuffled to their bed and snatched the lube darryl kept in his bedside drawer. he propped himself up on his knees. not wasting any time, he popped the cap open and drizzled the cold, slick substance on three of his fingers. as he circled his middle finger around the rim of his hole, he unlocked his phone and went to darryl’s messages. taking a quick photo of the state he was in and pressing send almost instantly. 

darryl:  
watching you is killing me, i wanna fuck you so bad. maybe we need to bring out the gag when we get home to shut you up? would that keep you quiet, hm?

darryl:  
you’re not making this easy for me, you know? you look so pretty touching yourself like that while i have  
sit here like my dick isn’t aching for you

zak giggled, he liked being a brat, especially for darryl. he always knew just how far to take it before darryl gave him a punishment he didn’t particularly enjoy (even though he did). he pressed his middle finger all the way inside, letting out a breathy moan before squeezing himself around his digit. he pushed in like that a few more times before shoving a second finger in, getting his camera ready. just as he started rocking back on his fingers he pressed record, sure to show darryl his ass and his fingers disappearing behind it. beneath him his dick jumped, a bit of precome drooling out. he still had his shirt on, riding up his back more and more with each thrust. the video was only a few seconds long, but he made sure to mute it incase any other diners were within ear shot.

zak:  
look what you do to me, sir.. im so close

zak wasn’t lying, he really was close. he was practically dripping come. his moans grew in volume and the pace of his already relentless fingers increased. his thighs began to shake a bit as he frantically typed more messages to darryl. 

zak:  
im so close  
can i come for you  
i wish you could hear me right now  
wish it was your dick instead of my fingers, sir 

darryl:  
you’re driving me crazy puppy, look at you dripping for me

darryl:  
you have no idea how badly i want to ruin you right now. you’ve been so bad tonight, making me want to touch myself while im out

darryl:  
i might have to tie you up later so you can remember what it’s like to not touch yourself 

darryl:  
you can come now but film it for me 

zak couldn’t hold on anymore. hastily flipping onto his back and propping himself up. with his free hand he began recording, the other still fucking into him. he pushed in a few more times before pulling out and wrapping his lubed up fingers around his swelling dick. zak gasped out, desperately rutting himself against his own hand and chasing the release he craved. he felt his stomach twisting as his hand sped up. he came with almost no warning, a few high pitched moans emerging from his throat as hot come spurted out his dick. his hips jerked up as he rode out his orgasm, some of his come splashing on his face and heaving chest. whimpering every now and then as the touch became too much for him. 

with his dick still pulsing, he stopped recording and sent the video to darryl in record time. still panting, he watched as the messages came flooding in. 

darryl:  
look at you, so pretty coming all over yourself for me like a good boy

darryl:  
i’ll see you when i'm home baby, i hope you’re not too tired

zak laughed, nearly breathless. he felt himself getting excited again  
he needed to tease darryl more often.


End file.
